Deliciously Forbidden
by littlepixie94
Summary: What happens when two unlikely people fall for each other?Will the people around them accept them,or will their interhouse rivalry tear them apart?First dramione.R&R please!


A/N: My first fanfiction.please be kind.n REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:Wish I own the characters but I don't though the plot is mine.All characters belong to JK Rowling.Plus I'm not making money out of this only making a name.:D

Classes had just ended. Malfoy had just gotten his mid term test results and he wasn't a tad too happy about it. He had scored an average mark, clinching a B minus for Potions.

Snape wasn't too happy with him either. He had been seeing Malfoy staring at Hermione the past few days, as if Hermione had charmed him and he was in a trance but said nothing about it.

**Draco's POV**

Damn that Granger.Its all because of her. Why the hell do I keep looking at her? Is it because she'd changed since last summer? I mean, no doubt, she's getting dates now since she got curves. And more defined features.

Littlepixie's POV

Malfoy stormed out of the classroom, heading towards the lake. When he reached under his favourite tree, someone else was at his usual spot and he went towards her angrily, ready to scare who ever was there away.

Instead he found a girl with soft,brown curls hanging around her face bent over, sobbing silently. He quickly withdrew his wand from inside his school robes and pointed it towards her,thinking of a jinx to put on her.

Suddenly she stood up and turned around to face him, whipping out her wand as she did so.

" Who's there?"

"Ahh, its little Miss Mudblood " He exclaimed.

When she saw him, she quickly looked down and wiped away her tears but her wand still gripped firmly and pointing at him.

"Woah. Relax Granger. Its not like I'm not gonna hurt you." he said cursing silently to himself and stowing away his wand discreetly.

"Go away Malfoy. I believe there's a brothel full of girls waiting for you. Why don't you go there?" she shot back in between hiccoughs.

"The girls can wait. What the hell are you doing under MY tree Granger?" Malfoy sneered.

Hermione got off the grass and walked around the tree, examining it intently.

"Well I don't see your name here Malfoy. Nope. No name here. So this spot is public!" Hermione hissed, emphasising on the word public.

"You get what I mean." Malfoy said, almost tired to argue.

"Seriously,what do you want Malfoy?" Hermione demanded as she wiped a traitorous tear away.

Malfoy gulped. "Merlin she's so sexy when she's angry." he thought but he quickly pushed it aside and assumed his Malfoy pride again.

"What I want? WHAT I want? I want YOU to get lost Mudblood cause this is my spot you are sitting on, so go play somewhere else!

Hermione stared at him then sat down under the tree again.

"Stop it for once will you? I'm not in a mood to argue now. Plus I came here first." She sighed,deafeated before continuing "But I can share.".She inched a little to her right to make space for Malfoy.

"Malfoys don't share Granger." Malfoy sneered.

But suddenly he found himself sitting down beside her, as if some force was pulling him down towards her.

She sniggered. At first he stayed a good distance away from her but after awhile, inched slowly towards her. Hermione picked up a flat stone near her feet and threw it to the lake in a manner that the stone sliced through the water.

"So what brought you here?" Hermione asked trying to break the unnerving silence.He was one of the few guys in school who could make her confidence waver.Too bad he was so cold towards her.

Draco didn't answer straight away. What was he doing? Hanging around Granger? Maybe he just needed someone to listen to him now.

"So?" Hermione prompted. She wasn't sure why she was making conversation to him too.

"Well I'm not second best anymore. Some bloke got a higher grade than me for Potions. You?"

Hermione opened her mouthed then closed it again when she felt another rush of tears coming.

"Come on now. I don't like to be kept waiting Granger." Draco complained.

"Ron." she said,and started rocking back and forth like a scared house elf.

Malfoy nodded his head.

"Guessed it.That bloke is a loser,just like his whole family." He said.

"That's not true.Look,just because I'm angry with him doesn't give you a reason to talk about him like that. And you don't even know what he did in the first place."

"Merlin! Woman,I was just stating a fact. What did that Weasel do anyway?" he asked.

"He. Wait, why should I tell you anyway?" she asked.

"Well because we both know you want to talk about it and you can't talk to Weaselette because she is his brother and you can't tell Pothead for some reason unknown to the male species."

"You are one mouthful do you know that Malfoy? " she commented.

"Why do you keep calling me Malfoy?"

"Why do you keep calling me Granger?"

" Well because you don't deserved to be called by your first name because you are a Mudblood and less superior than Purebloods."

"You know what? I don't want to talk to you." Hermione said as she got up and walked away from Malfoy angrily.

She turned around and added " Because all you do is critisize me and my friends and bully me!" .

"Wait.Stop! Hermione!" Draco said hastily and started running after her.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Did he just call her Hermione?

"Hermione wait.I think there is something I should tell you."he panted and placed a hand on her shoulder and spun her around to face him.

A/N:Watch out for my next chapter!its gonna be full of drama.n what exactly does draco want to tell hermione?oh n review please!


End file.
